


Contraband

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [69]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domme Jody, F/F, Halloween Costumes, Handcuffs, Mild Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Spanking, genderfluid Kevin, inappropriate use of a nightstick, sub Jess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was pretty much like most college parties Jess went to, only, with more leashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contraband

With a light touch and a flick of her wrist, Jess finished the swooping winged eye liner and dabbed a few areas to fill in as she curled a finger under Kevin’s chin and turned his head side to side, studying her make up job. 

“Looking good.”

Kevin swiveled on the backless stool to lean over the dresser and check himself out in the mirror.

“Wow, you are so much better than I am at this.”

Jess took the compliment with a shrug and nudged him over with her shoulders to finish her own make up. “You just needs lots of practice. And quality make up, no matter how good you are at putting it on, crappy make up looks crappy.” 

Kevin rolled his eyes. “I know, but it’s hard to spend a lot on good make up when you don’t know what’s good or not.”

Jess pushed a few loose curls back, studying her hair. “Can you help me fix up my hair?”

Standing and messing with her artfully tousled bun, Kevin tucked a few strands in and tugged a few others out. 

“There. You look great.”

Smiling at him as she stood to fix her thigh high stockings, Jess fussed with the rest of her costume. “I’m still a little nervous.”

“Don’t worry, it’s a casual party and everyone in the crowd is really nice. You’ve met a few of them at munches, about ninety percent of this group is regulars.”

Kevin was bent over tugging on his Mary Jane’s and Jess could certainly appreciate the view as his tiny plaid skirt rode up. She would say that slutty school girl was a bit overdone as a Halloween costume, but then, so was slutty nurse. Kevin definitely had the abs to pull off the cropped white sweater knotted over his chest. Affixing her little hat on top of her head with bobby pins, Jess slipped into her heels and smoothed her hands down the ruffles of her mini skirt. 

“All right, let’s see if Sam’s ready.”

-

Jess was ready to grab the home made cupcakes off the counter and head out the door, but Sam was still lounging on the couch in just a pair of tight black booty shorts. Sure, no one would really mind if he was wearing a costume or not if that’s all he was going in, but Jess thought he had costume. He’d been smirking and teasing her for weeks about it. Kevin was no help. Jess was still kind of new to this whole thing. Well, there were a lot of new things when it came to Sam and Kevin. 

Sam had been painfully shy and cute when he and Jess met in a shared Lit class at the start of the semester. It didn’t take Jess long at all to psych herself up to asking him out. She didn’t have time to wait around for guys to make a move and she didn’t need old fashioned guys who were put off by forward girls. But Sam, she hadn’t expected him to stammer out that he already had a boyfriend. And that he’d love to go on a date with her, if she were comfortable with it. 

Jess had pretty much always known that she was bi, and did more than her fair share of experimenting and teenage rebellion when she was in high school. But, an open relationship had never really been part of that. It was interesting, and she thought it would be harder than it turned out to be because Kevin was adorable, and smart, and Jess soon became fast friends with him. They hadn’t really gone beyond friendship, but it surprised Jess how happy it made her to be with someone else who clearly adored Sam as much as she did. 

So the three of them had been dating for a year. Jess was closer to Sam than to Kevin, but they balanced each other out nicely. And even though Kevin could be pretty feminine sometimes, easily moving between jeans and leather jackets one day then flow-y skirts and blouses another, Jess did miss girls sometimes. She was perfectly capable of having a committed monogamous relationship, but, it wasn’t a big deal to Sam or Kevin if she was interested in finding some female company. So why not?

In fact, they kind of took off with it way more than Jess expected. It was almost weird to get hooked up with dates through her boyfriend’s friends. 

Jess wouldn’t have it any other way. 

-

“Sam, we need to leave in ten minutes, you were supposed to be dressed already!”

Jess scowled as he shot up off the couch, grinning at her and darting into the kitchen. Rolling her eyes, Jess followed after and Kevin was in there too, guiltily licking a swipe of icing off his fingers from her cupcakes. 

Sam pulled out a roll of saran wrap and handed it to her, “I just need you and Kevin to help me into my costume, it’ll only take a few minutes I swear.”

He put on his best wide, dimpled smile and waggled the saran wrap at her. 

This was going to be an interesting night.

-

Everyone that Jess had met at the munches for the kink groups Sam and Kevin went to were really very nice people. Jess wasn’t too sure what to expect from an actual fet party, but a casual pot luck didn’t quite hit the register. Sure, most people were wearing less clothing and she could hear a few screams from the ‘dungeon’ area, but there were a few rooms where they held their party and in the main lounge there were tables set out with food people had brought and everyone was milling around making polite conversation. Jess had set her cupcakes with the rest of the desserts, and there were lots of desserts. Kevin had made a seven layer bean dip with chips to bring. There were all sorts of veggie trays and meat trays, someone had brought a crock pot with a stew.

It was pretty much like most college parties Jess went to, only, with more leashes. 

Although she stuck kind of close to Sam and Kevin, Jess wandered a little and got sucked into interesting conversations, munching happily on carrots and cookies as she listened to a small group clustered on ugly plaid couches talk about micro branding techniques. 

Sam popped up behind her, cheeks flushed and the rings on his collar jangling, to ask if she was having a good time. Then Kevin came over, with a woman about his height in a police officer uniform in tow. She had a cute pixie cute and pretty brown eyes.

“Sam! Hey, it’s been a while, how you doing?”

Sam was eager to pull her into a tight hug, “Hey Jody, Owen keeping you busy?”

“You know it.”

Kevin nudged Jess, “Jess, this is Jody, she runs the rope bite group on Wednesday. Jody, this is Jess. She’s kind of new to the scene.”

Jess held out her hand, but Jody swept her up in a hug. 

“Hey, we like to think we’re a pretty friendly group around here. Enjoying the potluck?”

“Definitely.”

Jody smiled and turned to smack Sam across the chest, “It’s supposed to be a costume party, what are you wearing?”

Sam puffed up and smirked, “I am wearing a costume,” plucking at the edge of saran wrap wound tight across his chest and down his legs, he said, “I’m leftovers.”

Jody laughed and smacked him again. “Boy, if you were offering yourself up for dinner, there would not be any leftovers.”

Jess couldn’t help laughing too. It was a pretty ridiculous costume, even if Sam pulled it off very well. 

Kevin leaned against Sam, and Jess noticed he had the toy bag slung over his shoulder that he’d brought when he addressed Jody, “So, I wanted to do a flogging scene with Sam. And I thought, maybe you could…”

Jody gave him an unimpressed stare at the obvious ploy, “Not like I think Jess needs someone looking after her, but I’ll look after her.”

Sam curled an arm over Jess’ shoulder and kissed her cheek, “You’ll be fine?”

Jess shoved him playfully, “Go have fun.”

-

Jody was really cool. She was a little older, but she seemed comfortable with herself, knowledgeable. Jess liked that. And she liked Jody’s costume. It wasn’t an over sexualized version of a cop costume – which hey, would be great too – but it was a nicely fitting blue suit with a utility belt that looked actually passable as a cop’s uniform. She even had a night stick and handcuffs clipped on to her belt. Jess may have been a little distracted by that. 

So, she might kind of have a thing for authority figures. And uniforms. Jess could be a little kinky too, she might not know a lot about rope bondage and floggers, but she definitely knew that she enjoyed role play and getting a little rough. 

For the most part though, Jody just talked to her about normal every day stuff. They both got coffee, and Jody made sure to try one of Jess’ cupcakes when she pointed it out, and they found a quiet corner of the casual lounge to hang out. Jody talked about her family, she had a husband and a kid, but her husband wasn’t it to the scene so they had negotiated boundaries and how to make their relationship work. Jess was fascinated by all the different kinds of relationships people carved out for themselves. There wasn’t a one size fits all, or a few sizes fits most; so many people she’d met already she had found out had tailored their relationships uniquely. 

Jess was amazed by how people made it work, how they compartmentalized different areas of their life and personalities. She still had a lot of figuring out about herself to do. 

Jess didn’t think there was much interesting about herself to talk about, she was just a college kid studying theatre who liked to volunteer and enjoyed outdoor sports. Jody was really engaging though, and genuinely interested. It was easy to talk to her, and to ask questions, she was so open and friendly. 

Despite where they were, Jess was a little shy about how uncertain she was with the kinkier side of stuff. She was curious, sure, but she thought it was probably annoying for someone experienced like Jody to coax out a few of her ‘maybe’s and ‘I’ve always wanted to try that’ and ‘is that too weird?’. 

Jess was definitely underestimating Jody’s interest.

-

Jess may have told Jody that her favorite kink she’d tried so far was spanking, and she may have expressed an interest in Jody’s hand cuffs. And Jody may have asked if she familiar with the stop light system, which Jess thought was just her being educational.

Yet somehow, Jess found her wrists slapped in cuffs as she was dragged into the dungeon and pulled down across Jody’s lap. 

Jess had caught sight – briefly through a crowd of on-lookers – of Sam tied to an x-cross while Kevin laid in to him with floggers, but she was tugged along with Jody’s firm grip on her arm. Jody bypassed the wooden chairs with straps and the padded benches and the standing racks and found a plain folding chair in the corner. Even though Jess had height, and probably weight, on her, Jody was sure and strong as she handled Jess into whatever position she wanted. 

Squirming, Jess tried to situate herself more steadily laid across Jody’s lap, her cuffed hands gripping the cross bar of the chair then trying to splay on the floor but if she reached down to the floor she found it hard to balance her feet over the other end of Jody’s lap. 

The high heels didn’t help. 

Off kilter and unsettled a little with how difficult it was to keep from toppling over – although, she eventually noticed that Jody had an arm wrapped over waist to keep Jess on her lap, but let her think she was ready to topple over any minute – Jess felt the first sharp slap to her butt with a jolt of surprise. Fidgeting to look back at Jody, Jess rocked forward with the force of another blow, and another. 

Jody smiled at her. 

Jess gave up and let her head drop, trying to balance on her hands as the metal cuffs dug into her wrists and her feet slipped but Jody kept spanking her. Her ruffled skirt shimmied up her waist, baring white lace panties, and Jess hid her red flushed cheeks behind the fall of her hair. 

Jody soothed a hand over her skin, already stinging and Jess was surprised how much it was turning her on. She’d been spanked a few times before, but Jody, wow, there was just something about how she held herself, and how she handled Jess. 

“Hey, settle, settle, are you ok?”

Jess nodded and kicked her heels off to balance on her toes, “Yeah, you should - you should definitely keep going.”

She heard the loud crack of the next hit before the pain burst sudden and bright; Jody did not hold back. Jess wasn’t too much of a masochist, she liked the role play aspect more, but Jody worked over her butt and thighs alternating light and heavy blows in a way that had her head reeling as her pulse picked up and Jess just knew she was drenching her panties. 

Jody’s thighs were firm and warm beneath her, the hand steadying her waist was comforting, and Jess found herself whimpering as the hot ache between her legs offset the burning under her skin. She didn’t realize how she arched her back and spread her thighs as wide as she could while still staying draped over Jody’s lap, how her whines were shifting into moans. Jody raked her nails down already stinging skin and traced her fingertips up the insides of Jess’ thighs. 

“Girl like you, wouldn’t put it past you to be hiding contraband.”

Jody paused, shifted, and Jess squirmed as she rearranged them a little, widening her thighs to give Jess more surface area and nudging her legs a little wider. Jess moaned and tilted her hips up, nervous and excited. She wasn’t sure how she felt about other people watching them, but she found some kind of illicit thrill in being so shameless as she felt Jody drag her smooth night stick along the fevered hot skin on the back of Jess’ thighs, jumping at how cold it felt. 

Whimpering, she tried to shuffled herself into a better position, but Jody firmly pressed down on a hip and tugged Jess so she was hanging off her lap. Jess found that she could brace her knees on the cross bar of the chair. She had to scoot her hands up though, and it would be easier if they weren’t cuffed, but Jess could appreciate a challenge. Jostling, she braced both her hands on the other cross bar and held on tight. 

Jody lightly brushed the night stick between her thighs and Jess bit her lip, waiting. She could feel how wet she was, feel her pussy contract like it did when she was past horny and well into desperate. Jody rubbed the night stick just barely against her pussy and Jess was panting for it. 

“Gonna have to work for it, girl, you expect me to do everything?”

Pushing herself up best she could, chest pressed to one of Jody’s thighs as she lifted her hips up higher off the other, Jess rocked back. There was only so much she could do laying across Jody’s lap with her hands cuffed but she tried, the barest stimulation so satisfying for her hard work. Jody took pity on her and rubbed her night stick harder over the soft lace of Jess’ panties, dragging it up and down slowly. Jess ground back against it, finding a rhythm to lift and drop as she wound herself up higher. 

Her thighs were shaking and her arms were starting to cramp but she was so, so close, when Jody tilted the night stick at a better angle that rubbed her clit against her pubic bone just so right and Jess tensed as Jody honed in. Her arousal crested gently as she seized up and drooped boneless over Jody. Jess sighed when she felt the hand holding her waist move to rub soothing circles against the small of her back and she was thoroughly relaxed. She barely notice Jody nudging her up until her tender backside hit the chair. 

Jody kneeled in front of her, unlocking the cuffs and gently rubbing her wrists, putting them back in the little snap holder on her belt – and the night stick too. Jess felt a little dizzy, loose and perfectly content to let Jody fuss over her. 

“So…?”

Jess giggled, “So, that was … wow, that was really neat.”

Jody beamed, “Good. You should come to rope bite on Wednesday sometime.”

“I can do that. And you should give me your number.”

“I can do that, but why don’t we get a little water in you first.”

-

Jody had led her back to the casual lounge area, snagging a bottle of water for her, and Jess found herself deposited on an ugly couch across from Sam and Kevin. Sam had lost his costume – saran wrap, really – and was leaning against Kevin with a dopey faraway smile on his face. Jess could see a few red welts curving over his ribs. Kevin had one leg crossed over the other, and Jess may have been a little jealous at how good he looked in knee high socks and a mini skirt. 

Sam and Kevin were talking to another couple in the cluster of couches. Jess had to think a minute, but she recognized the one young guy as a student in a theatre class she had, Cas, or a weird name like that. She’d never seen the older gentleman he was with though, he had curly hair and a thick beard. Cas was the one of those two in a collar. 

Jess made sure to tug Jody down on the couch with her, and Jody seemed more than happy to curl an arm over her shoulders, so Jess snuggled up next to her. When the other’s conversation tapered off, Sam stretched one of his freakish long legs out to nudge her foot. 

“So, I thought you and Jody would get along pretty good, yeah?”

Jess smiled and nodded, “Mhmm. Who’s going to come to rope bite with me next Wednesday?”


End file.
